


Born In Grief, Raised In Hate

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, never stated if biological or adopted so it's up to you to decide, shizuma is kisame and itachi's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: Hoshigaki Shizuma was born in one world and raised in another. It was shit luck to be made to survive in a world that wasn't the one had to live through. Maybe that was why he was so bitter and angry and desperate to seek out revenge on the living. After all, you couldn't really seek revenge on the dead--even if they were the reason for your anger
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Born In Grief, Raised In Hate

**Author's Note:**

> The whole school field trip arc really struck me as the most Naruto-like episode of Boruto, certainly when it first aired and even now. Shizuma and the rest of the new swordsmen would have been such perfect fits for the Naruto world and like all other KisaIta fans I too had to sit down when I saw Shizuma for the first time. 
> 
> It's explicitly stated that Shizuma is related to Kisame but it's never stated if Shizuma is Itachi and his's biological child. So it's up to you if you want to read this as post-mpreg or Kisame and Itachi adopting a nephew/cousin/Kisame's bio kid with someone else is up to you. I didn't write with any scenario in mind. 
> 
> Title is from Not One Of Us from Lion King 2 and the song I was listening to while writing this.

It was hard to grow up as a war orphan in an era where most people were the children of war orphans, asking their parents about what they and their grandparents had gone through while Shizuma had no one to ask. Sure, when he was younger Shizuma was mopey about it like kids were liable to but he grew out of it. Plus, he wasn't a total orphan, he had the entirety of the Hoshigaki clan looking out for him, even when he felt that they weren’t being nice to him because they pitied him but because they feared him. Shizuma never knew which one was worse.

It was one thing for him to be Kisame’s son, the Hoshigaki clan could deal with it even if it was one piece in the long puzzle that formed the reason for the clan’s disgrace. Him being half- Uchiha was the death knell for any chance he had at conjuring familial pride. He was a member of two great clans and instead of being feared and respected for it like in the olden days, all he got was whispers on the street and a reminder that he was made for a world that no longer existed. 

But he got over it because when you were a war orphan that was what you did, especially in Kiri where everyone was determined to act like the past never happened. There was no use in him wondering if his uncles and aunt would pass him around in their red cloud cloaks and pile him with presents of puppets, figurines, and paper flowers. They could have very well done that or they could have thought that he was the biggest mistake to ever happen. His past was open ended and full of possibilities of what he was meant to be but he had been forced to lock it and throw away the key. That was the new way of Kiri, to focus on the present and the future but not too much on the future because that would mean the present was becoming the past. But how could you live in the moment and think about what was next when you had no built upon ground to stand on? 

And he never told anyone this and hated himself for even thinking about it when he was alone lying in bed before falling asleep but the reason why he missed the Bloody Mist era so much because he had parents. He thought getting older would mean he got over that ache that was there; carved deep inside of him unlike the name of his father that would never be carved on any Kiri memorial. 

He wished he could say that he didn’t know if his two fathers loved each other or that he didn’t know if they even loved him. That would make it easier, it would make him less angry and less bloodthirsty, to have that be open ended like so many other memories. If his parents were like that then he could focus on trying to get revenge on the dead instead of the living. 

But his fathers loved him and loved each so fiercely they could have moved the earth. To this day, when his uncle and aunt talked about the day they took him in, they had to remark on the fact that they had never seen such a happy, well cleaned, sweetly scented, and loved baby before. He had come with clothes and bottles and the lyrics to a lullaby written in a handwriting that was too neat and beautiful to ever be a Hoshigaki’s. His Uchiha father- half blind and half dead would sing to him so often that he was afraid that Shizuma wouldn’t be able to function without it. His Hoshigaki father was the one to bring him to the village and growled at any of the clan that wondered why he was there that he wasn’t there for them or for this village- he was there to give his son a better chance at life. That having Hoshigaki blood running through his veins still meant that there was a chance for greatness. 

And how had Shizuma repaid his fathers? By creating the new Seven Swordsmen with the relatives of the old. That was the dirty little secret at the end of the day that not one of them wanted to admit -except for Buntan who admitted to it in the anger that she inherited from her father and Kyoho admitted to in the overflowing emotion that he came up with all on his own- they were doing this in memory of their families. Not all of them were the children like Shizuma and Buntan but whether they were doing this for a cousin or for an uncle by marriage, they wanted to shout it to every place on earth that the scars of the Bloody Mist were forever going to be there even if they weren’t in hallowed spaces and instead casted away to the back of clan closets already full of literal and hypothetical skeletons. 

He should have for the Sarada girl. He knew she was his cousin but he had no doubt that she had no idea who he was. When his uncle took his father’s eyes, he had to have seen his existence along with his father having sex with his other father. Yes, it was gross to think about your parents having sex (although based on everything that Shizuma has heard about his parents they were the type to use the term making love which was even grosser to think about) but he hated his bastard of an uncle enough that it tasted sweet to think about him suffering even in a childish and stupid way. The only thing his uncle had ever given him was a letter that was kept away from Shizuma until he was twelve and deemed old and mature enough to read it. That stupid letter that he had waited twelve years for only had ‘Let me know if you’re ever in Konoha’ written on it. The worst part was the first time Shizuma did have a halfway decent transformation jutsu and looked so Uchiha that his great-grandmother dropped a tray on the floor because she thought someone had broken in, his uncle’s face was being shown on TV and looked so much like Shizuma’s own reflection that Shizuma punched the TV and was left clearing the pieces with his bloody hand as his great-grandma told him off for being so rash and violent. 

That was his fucking fate. Always left behind in the world he was raised because he was made to survive in the world he was born into. And every night in his small prison cell he wondered if the ghosts of the past would ever materialize into the solidness of the present.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ firsttraintovictoriaville.tumblr.com if you too want to partake in the philosophical question of "If the Naruto franchise didn't want to feed us KisaIta shippers a meal then why did they make the executive decision to have Shizuma look and act like that?"


End file.
